Tanya the Strawberry Blonde
by writergirl6
Summary: Tanya is comming to stay with the Cullens for a while, Tanya who fancies Edward, Tanya the strawberry blonde, how will Tanya react to Edwards girlfriend? How will Bella handle Tanya's visit? written from both POVs ECLIPSE SPOILERS!


**ANSorry this is not as good as my previous stories and probably littered with typos, but it was fun to write so I kept going, hope you enjoy it!**

Bella's POV

"Bella love? I have to tell you something." Edward looked too anxious as he said this, his concerned topaz eyes gliding over my face to gouge my reaction.

"Okay..." I replied trying not to sound as scared as I was.

_What was going on? Was he leaving again- No! He promised he wouldn't...He promised..._

"Tanya, from the clan in Denali, is coming to visit."

Oh, Tanya was coming.

Tanya was coming,

Tanya the strawberry blond,

Tanya who fancied Edward...

Now I knew why he looked so anxious.

"How long will she be here?" I asked shakily, how much flirting with Edward could I stand? And not _me_ flirting with Edward, another, more beautiful (duh she was a vampire) girl flirting with Edward.

"A month" he answered automatically, wincing slightly at my shocked reaction.

A month?

Okay a month, yeah a month, I could stand one month...Four weeks...Twenty Eight days...

Yeah I could handle that, sort of.

"She might be gone sooner," Edward tried to reassure me, "but her sister's have been bothering her lately..."

"A month." I stated calmly.

"Yeah, a month."He saw the hysteria in my eyes, I was sure of it.

"She's really a nice person-" he stopped to smile at the word, "well vampire- anyway once you get to know her."

Of course, Tanya the strawberry blond was a nice person.

Oh, I had to stop calling her that, people didn't call me Bella the brunette.

"Will you come meet her tomorrow?" asked Edward hopefully, it was almost like he was _excited_ about this- no, that was my jealous girlfriend side talking, I had to squash that.

"Of course." I replied, how could I resist those glowing eyes?

"We won't stay long." he promised.

"We can stay as long as you want." I lied, I only wanted to stay long enough to say hi to Tanya, plant a kiss on Edward in front of her and then leave.

NO! Jealous girlfriend talking, go away!

"Thank you." said Edward, "But we'll leave soon all the same if you don't mind." he shuddered.

At this, I smiled, he wasn't any more excited to see Tanya than I was, or at least he _said _he wasn't...

Jeez I had to do something about that, Jealousy wasn't an emotion I was used to feeling so strongly.

I half smiled wondering how badly this would toll on poor Jasper, jealousy on my behalf, I'm sure strong feelings of attraction from Tanya, and I don't know what from Edward.

He'd be okay, he'd been through worse.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Edward genuinely curious, it drove him crazy not knowing what I was thinking.

"Oh nothing." I answered deciding to torture him for a bit.

"Bella." he growled, "You know I can't stand it when you do that."

"I know."

Tanya's POV

I was excited to see the Cullens again, especially Edward.

The last time his family had stayed with us he had told me he didn't care for me in the same way I cared for him.

Always a gentlemen, he had been ever so polite.

But about a year ago he had come racing back to us, I didn't ask again, he had been so troubled- there was a girl at school who's blood was almost irresistible- but I felt a connection.

He claimed it was a need for the fresh mountain air to clear his thoughts, but I think, maybe, he was racing back to _me_.

But apparently then was not the time for us to reveal our true feelings, for he had soon returned to Forks.

And then there had been the phone call in June, Carlisle wanted our help to destroy a band of young vampires, I would have agreed but Irina was _so _stubborn, she'd fallen for a visitor we'd had back in October, Laurent I think was his name.

He had been killed by a pack of werewolves in La Push, a little reservation a few miles from Forks, Irina insisted we kill them, but Carlisle refused. And so Irina again insisted we not help.

She_ was _my sister, but Edward could have been hurt!

She was probably still moping back at the house I had left in Alaska. She was always so down these days.

I hadn't even known if the Cullens had survived until I contacted them a couple weeks ago.

I needed to get out of the house, and Forks was the perfect place to go, cloudy skies, and best of all, Edward.

"Tanya, before Edward gets here we think we should..._warn_ you..." I could tell Carlisle was choosing his words very carefully.

After hugging Esme quickly and making sure that everyone (mainly Edward) had survived the massive newborn attack they'd suffered (I still don't know what that was all about, the Cullens always seemed like such pacifists) Carlisle had asked to talk to me "privately" in his office. Of course it couldn't really be all that "private" with five other vampires in the house.

"Edward has found-well, he's found...a mate."

Carlisle looked apologetic, but was that a smile I saw flit across his face? And at the word _mate_ his eyes looked so happy, so proud.

Then it sunk in.

_Edward has a MATE?!_

That was impossible,_ I_ was meant for Edward, me and me alone! It was destiny!

"There is another thing we should warn you about, Bella, his mate-" again with the proud eyes, "-is human."

My eyes bugged out, a small, insignificant human girl had stolen my Edward away from me? Was Carlisle crazy? Edward would never fall for a human!

My powerful ears picked up a knock on the door down-stairs.

Carlisle had heard it too, "That'll be them,"

An involuntary hiss escaped through my pursed lips. Carlisle looked at me warily.

"Esme? Carlisle?" Edward called.

I raced down the stairs as fast as my vampire legs could carry me (which is pretty fast if I do say so myself) maybe Edward hadn't brought his mate yet, maybe I could win him back!

But as I reached the landing my non-beating heart sunk, standing next to Edward was an utterly plain, human girl.

_Bella._


End file.
